


DVD Night

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending some of their down time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	DVD Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: DVD Night  
> Characters/Pairing: Tony/Tim, Abby, Ziva and Jimmy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Spending some of their down time together  
> Notes: Written for ncis_drabble where the prompt was Angel  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony sits next to Tim and they hold hands. Abby, still happy at her matchmaking, smiles and sits the other side of Tony. Ziva and Jimmy take an armchair each and they settle in, with their snacks, for an Angel marathon.

Ziva hasn’t seen the show before but the others all know it well. “He is a vampire, yes?”

Abby nods, “he is but he killed a gypsy baby and was cursed. He got his soul back and now he helps people.”

Ziva went back to watching and found herself engrossed in the show. Lots of action and a handsome leading man, she would definitely ask to borrow this. They end up watching the first three episodes and she finds herself liking Spike too. He is a little like Tony with the smart mouth and there is obviously some history between him and Angel based on Spike’s mocking speech. She doesn’t often watch tv but Jimmy explains that this is a spin-off from another show so she asks Tony if she can borrow that. Jimmy gives her a rough overview of Buffy and explains that Spike, Cordelia and Oz were in that show too.

Abby is chatting with Tim at his computer. They’re looking at YouTube clips. Tony comes through from the kitchen with more chips and dip for everyone. The team don’t always get a Friday night free but it’s nice to hang out. Gibbs rarely accepts their invites and Ducky never has but through these DVD nights they’ve gotten to know Jimmy much better and Ziva has developed crushes on Pierce Brosnan and Bruce Willis. Sure they all still tease each other at work but these nights have made them closer than that team-building weekend ever could. She still laughs when she remembers Tony’s struggles with that tent.


End file.
